New Car
by Terez
Summary: Alice takes her car for a drive.


**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephine Meyer no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**

Alice turned the key in the ignition, all but shivering when the car purred to life. She revved the engine a few time and could hold back an excited squeal. A deep-throated chuckle vibrated softly in the small space to her right causing her bright golden eyes to shift towards the sound. Jasper sat in the passenger seat an amused smile settled on his face with his eyes on her, trying to hid his laughter behind his hand.

Alice's eyes narrowed in mock anger as he continued to chuckle. "If you're going to laugh, you're not getting a ride," she threatened, looking serious, though Jasper knew better.

He managed to compose himself though, for the sake of her little game, his eyes still shining with excitement. "I promise to behave," he said as he bit back his smile, trying to seem serious.

"Good," Alice said with a jokingly satisfied smile as she shifted the car into gear. "Because I would really hate to have to kick you out," she said with a wink as she slammed on the gas petal, flying out of the garage at backbreaking speeds.

The car screamed down the road hugging it just as well as she remembered. "So what do you think?" Alice asked exactly.

Jasper shrugged as he watched her with a smile "It seems like a pretty good car." While he loved going fast in a car he did not share the same love as his siblings for the iron machines. He often felt cramped in the small spaces, leaving him slightly claustrophobic. He honestly liked it better when he was running. He liked the open air rushing past his face, all the smells and the things he could see that were not distorted due to the glass.

Alice groaned with a laugh as she shook her head "that's all you have to say?"

"It's better than the first car you had?" He asked with a smirk.

Alice laughed as she rolled her eyes "I should hope so, our first car was something I stole in 1947 and the fastest it went was seventy miles an hour."

Jasper laughed as he held out his hand to her, which she took driving easily with one hand. They sat in comfortable silence and after driving for around an hour Alice pulled off on to the side of a deserted road, surrounded by forest, not a house in sight. Jasper eyes surveyed their surroundings then turned to look over at her in confusion. "Why'd we pull over?"

Alice only smiled impishly as she turned off the car then opened the door and got out, slowly stretching her body in a cat like way. After closing the door she ran her fingertips along the polished bright yellow metal as she strut around the front of the car. She flicked her finger off the front of the car then slid up on the hood and leaned back on her arms to look at the sky. Milliseconds after settling herself on the hood she felt two strong hands settle on her hips and smiled softly as Jasper slid her back in between his legs. He leaned back with his upper body pressed against the widow as he pulled Alice with him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Alice threaded her fingers through his as she relaxed into his chest and looked up at the sky where a sliver of the moon hung in the black abyss with thousands of stars shinning brightly. "It's so beautiful," Alice said softly as she absently stroked his hand with her thumb. "It's such a shame we can't see the stars all that often at home."

Jasper glanced up at the sky as he pulled his legs in curling them up so they where both huddled into a ball. "You know if you want to ever go look at the stars all you have to do is say so."

"I know," Alice said as she tilted her head back to look at him, causing him to look down when he felt her head pressed into his chest. "But now it will be more fun, we have a car," She said as she gave him a large excited smile.

"Why would having a car be more fun?" He asked as he cocked his head sensing she was serious.

Alice smiled as she turned in his lap and moved up his body to straddle him, sitting up on her knees. She reached up racking her hands though his hair nestling her, fingers in his thick curls, then kissed his lips.


End file.
